Seth MacFarlane x Reader
by anonymouslyb
Summary: You, telling a story about you and your long-term boyfriend, Seth MacFarlane. The hottest, richest, youngest TV producer.
1. Chapter 1

Boo. I know you're up." Seth smiles as he opens his dark brown eyes, I can look at them forever.  
>"You're like, Ms.-know-everything." He say while he strokes my cheek.<p>

"A "good morning" could have been okay." I raise my brow.

"Good morning, to the apple of my eye."

I face the other side of the bed, sulking. Seth hugs me and I turn back to face him and then he kiss me. As the passionate kiss go deeper, I sit on the top of him, feeling his erected package against mine. He puts my spaghetti straps down revealing my bra and his phone rings all of sudden. Damn. 

"Seth MacFarlane." He answers his phone. I continue kissing him, down to his neck when he gestures and tells me to wait.

"Roger, yes." He says then hangs up.

"Work again?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Look, babe. I really wanna spend some time with you but-"

"No, it's fine. I know you're really busy. I mean. Look. You're Seth MacFarlane. The youngest, most successful producer. I have thought about that right before moving in with you." I say with a smiling face.

"No, honey, it's just that- something came up in the studio. They need me there, urgently." He says, feeling guilty.

"I know... I'll just watch some movies while you're out. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Probably. But right now, I really have to get ready. I'll make it up to you." He strokes my cheek then kisses me.

Seth's gone after couple of minutes. So yeah, I'll just have to deal with this boredom again. All by myself. It's been a year since I moved into Seth's house in Beverly Hills. We've been dating for two years and a half and I can say that things are really, really getting serious. Up to this day, I still can't believe that this man, is head over heels in love with me. So as I. I can still remember that day we met…

...It was that foggy day on a February. I was totally fucked up and wrecked. I was hung over as well because I've been drinking for weeks. Why is it then? A month before I met Seth, I was walking down the aisle. It was a wonderful day. The perfect winter wedding for a bride and getting married to the guy whom you love sincerely is more that anyone could ever ask for. The ceremony was going well until my ex husband-to-be said "I don't" instead of saying "I do." He just ran away. I was crashed. Long story short: I got dumped at my own wedding. Going back to the day Seth and I met for the first time, it was in Starbucks. I needed a coffee, at least it can take the hangover away even a bit. I was wearing a hoodie that day. When I got my coffee, I turn away from the cashier. Looking down the floor with my hood up, feeling depressed as usual. I can someone walking really fast to my direction, seems to be in a hurry when we bumped each other causing my hot latte to spill all over me.

"Ouch!" I turn up to see this man.

"Dammit, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's fine!" I said, trying to take out the spilled coffee on my shirt with a tissue.

"Shit! I'm really, really sorry! I was so careless." He said with a worried look on his face.

"I'll just- I'll just replace your shirt and buy you another coffee! But first, let's get that skin of yours checked up."

"No! Really, I swear I'm fine. You're over reacting" I said that with an assuring smile but it hurts like fuck!

"Okay, let me at least replace your shirt

"No, it's okay! I live a few blocks away. I can just go home and-"

"I insist, please, just let me." He interrupted me then he grabs my wrist and take me to the nearest shopping mall."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I never expected anyone to read my first ever fanfic! Thank you so much! Here's Chapter 2 and I will do my best to keep this fic updated! Again, thank you!

ITALICIZED PORTIONS INDICATES READER'S FLASHBACK.

_When I was just finished wearing my hoodie replacement, I got out of the dressing room to see Seth's back and he was on his phone. _

"_You all good?" He asked me, hanging up on his phone_

"_Yep. Thanks and bye." I murmured as I walk away._

"_I don't mind giving a ride home" He offered _

"_Look, I'm fine already. I only live a couple of blocks away and you seem to be in a hurry, so I'm fine Mr. MacFarlane."_

"_You know my name?" He asked_

"_Duh." I said, raising a brow then he laughs_

"_Really, I don't mind. Where do you live?"_

"_Fine, I live just a few streets away from here." I said, giving up._

_Seth opened the door of the passenger's seat of his Aston Martin as I went in. I have never been inside a car with so much lux. It was a quiet ride because it was awkward._

"_So, what were you doin' in Starbucks wearing sweatpants and hoodies at 4 in the afternoon? He started to break the awkward silence._

"_Just… Tryna get some coffee because my head hurts. But not anymore since some guy bumped into me and spilled coffee all over me and now my skin hurts more than my head." I said, looking out the window. I turned to him and he was silent, with a guilty look._

"_Just kidding."_

"_Hang over?" He asked_

"_Yep, tough night."_

"_Why is that, if you don't mind me asking you?" He said, still concentrated on his driving._

"_I don't really feel like talking about it now."_

"_Alright, then."_

_And again, the awkward silence was back. _

"_Okay, I got dumped." _

"_You got dumped?" He chuckled_

"_At my own wedding." I said just when his phone rang_

"_Excuse me, I'll take this call first, sorry." He said when I gave him an assuring smile to say that it's okay_

"_Hey, little British Dragon Queen." He said, still on his phone. Wait what? Little British Dragon Queen? Who the hell calls someone that? _

"_Yes, honey. Something came up, I really am on my way. What? Okay, okay. Can't wait to see you tonight, alright. Bye" He said, smiling as he hung up._

"_Girlfriend?" I asked_

"_Yeah, it's Emilia. Was just about to meet her." Emilia? Oh, you mean Emilia Clarke from Game of Thrones? No wonder he calls him little British Dragon Queen._

"_You shouldn't have gave me a ride home, or bought me a new hoodie. Sorry." I said, feeling guilty. _

"_Hey, I can't just leave you there, you know." _

"_That's so nice of you, but still, thanks. And sorry." _

"_No, I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever, you can drop me off here, MacFarlane." I said_

_As I got out of his elegant Aston Martin, I closed the door and walked away._

"_Hey, _!" He called out my name, how the fuck did he know my name? I turned to face him and walked back._

"_Okay, I'm impressed right now. How did you know my name?" I asked_

"_It's written on your Starbucks cup." He said, with a smile_

"_Oh, that." I said_

"_Have a good life, _." He said_

"_What? Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" I asked, looking confused_

"_Well, we'll probably never see each other again for the rest of our lives. Unless, I come knocking on your apartment door since I already know where you live which I'll never do because that's creepy. So, have a good life. And who ever did that to you must be really stupid. I hope you feel better soon, emotionally. So, bye." He said when he scrolled his windshield back up. I waved good bye and walk back in my apartment. _


End file.
